Mobile devices frequently send and receive data transmissions through wireless networks. Mobile devices tend to consume battery reserves at an increased rate with wireless communication enabled (for example, cellular, Bluetooth, and/or WiFi). Some mobile device manufacturers recommend disabling wireless communication on the device to conserve battery life when wireless communication is unneeded, because the power consumed on a mobile device may increase several-fold when the wireless communication is in use, versus a much lower consumption rate when the device is not actively transmitting and/or receiving data. Similarly, when a device has the Wi-Fi communication enabled, but is in a suspended state (that is, not sending and/or receiving data), the device may draw hundreds of times less current than an active transmission/reception phase.
Although device-level applications exist for extending the battery life of a mobile device, they may not communicate with transmitting server to agree on a transmission rate that varies with respect to the remaining battery level on the client mobile device. Particularly, in a client-server scenario, the server side is typically unaware of the remaining battery life of the client device with which it is communicating, and may continue to transmit data at the fastest possible rate accepted by the mobile device, regardless of the current data transmission needs associated with particular applications operating on the mobile device. Accordingly, battery charge may be quickly depleted while accommodating unnecessarily high data transmission rates. From the client side, it may be inconvenient or unfeasible to manually monitor and configure wireless communication settings associated with the transmission requirements of the presently operating application.
The presently disclosed systems, methods, and apparatus are directed to overcoming and/or mitigating one or more of the possible drawbacks set forth above and/or other problems in the art.